


The Scene

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Nip/Tuck, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dr. Armitage Hux, F/M, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nip/Tuck AU, Patient Kylo Ren, Swingers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: It was only a matter of time before I wrote a Kylux Nip/Tuck AU.Hux is one of the most skilled plastic surgeons in the country.Kylo Ren believes he is a good candidate for plastic surgery.Kylo desperately wants, needs to get into an exclusive swingers party - The Scene.Hux is intrigued.





	The Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my improper grammar and punctuation as well as my past/present drifts.
> 
> Tags will be updated as more chapters are posted.
> 
> Thank you for checking this crack AU out.

"Tell me what you don't like about yourself."

The list didn't make sense. He watched as his consult spoke, listed off things he was unhappy with. None of it made sense. He was beautiful and if Hux was honest, bad for business. There were no surgeries he could perform on him.

Large ears.  
Large nose.  
No. No. He wouldn't do it. He didn't see the man across from him like that.   
And Hux always had been quick to notice _any_ imperfections.

Beauty was Hux's business, his bread, and butter. He was one of the best. No, he _was _the best plastic surgeon in the city, state, country even. The man before him was beautiful. There was nothing to fix.

Regal nose, pouty, plush mouth, a body that was God-given and maintained with an incredible fitness routine. A voice low and smooth as silk.  
No.  
No.

"Mr. Ren, I am sorry. I can't perform these procedures on you," Hux told the man once he stopped talking, once he stopped listing imperfections that simply weren't there.

"Kylo. Dr. Hux. Please, call me Kylo."

_Kylo_.

"Right, yes. I'm sorry Kylo. You are perfect the way you are. Performing any surgeries on you is unnecessary, unethical and in my opinion, would be a sin. I refuse to mess with perfection." Hux looked up and was caught in Kylo's gaze, those honey-brown eyes searching light eyes for hints of malice or deceit or taunting. All he found was the truth and something else. Maybe. But Kylo refused to go there for obvious reasons.

And perhaps there was truth in those words, especially since by saying them, Hux was turning down a hefty sum of money and a hell of a lot of business.

"Thank you, Dr. Hux. No one has ever said that to me, and coming from the best surgeon in the US, it means a lot." Kylo smiled at Hux, ran his hands over his thick, muscular thighs as if he was thinking and hesitating at the same time.

Finally, Kylo stood from his chair, Hux following the action. All too soon this beautiful man would be out of Hux's life. He didn't want that but he had no choice.

"There's this party, The Scene, have you heard of it?" Kylo asked as they stood there, the desk between them.

"No, I haven't. Well, wait. I have... kind of. A swingers' party, club, yes?"

"Yes," Kylo confirmed, "they only let the most beautiful people in, it is quite exclusive. In your opinion, do you think I look good enough to get it? Is my body acceptable?"

Hux was speechless, he couldn't believe the Adonis in front of him was insecure. Kylo Ren was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever see.

"Yes, Kylo, I do. You are stunning."

"Thank you for your honesty again, Dr. Hux."

"Hux, Kylo. Just Hux."

Hux escorted Kylo out, bypassing the Reception desk as there would be no charge for the consult. With a smile and a slight nod, Kylo walked out the door.

**********

For the rest of the day, Hux could not get Kylo out of his head. The sound of his voice, his beautiful face and a body his patients could only dream of. Hux was smitten and it was wrong. Not only had Kylo been a potential patient, but Hux was already spoken for.

As Hux began to finish up his paperwork for the night, he thought back to his consult with Kylo, _The Scene _kept returning to the top the list in his head, and Hux knew it was something he wanted to try. Now to convince his girlfriend Rey.


End file.
